


Tweak's Sister

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Category: The Octonauts (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Old Fic, Out of Character, sorta - Freeform, tweak and dashi and Barnacles are the only ones who are actually in this, well it was written FOR wattpad but i dont think i ever posted it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: Barnacles has a sister, Peso has a brother. Shellington has a sister. Dashi also has a sister. Almost all of the Octonauts have siblings.None of the Octonauts knew about Tweak's twin sister, June.Who is she? Was it coincidence or planned, when June crashed the GUP J (which she built) into the Octopod?
Kudos: 2





	Tweak's Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Finished Octonauts and the Caves of Sac Actun and it's in the version where Peso has a Spanish accent (it's WEIRD) and who knew that Barnacles had/has claustrophobia?  
> Anyways, enjoy this fic that twelve-year-old me wrote.
> 
> Old notes:  
> I haven't watched season 3 onwards. So...

It was a normal day for the Octonaut: the Vegimals were with Shellington in the Garden Pod, Barnacles was practicing his accordion, Kwazii was doing something,  Dashi was taking photos of the nearby coral reef, Peso was in the Medbay, Inkling was in the Library, and Tweak was... nowhere to be found?

"Captain, have you seen Tweak?" Dashi asked.

"I think she was in the Launch Bay," the polar bear answered as Dashi left her camera on the table.

"Thanks," She said as she left the HQ.

When the dachshund entered Launch Bay, Tweak was repairing a purple shark-shaped GUP.

"Tweak, you built a new Gup, when?" Dashi asked as she walked towards the bunny.

"I didn'" Tweak said.

**_What?_ **

"Who did then?" She asked.

A purple bunny with a blue hairband stepped out from behind the new GUP.

"The name's June. I built the GUP-J." The purple bunny said, gesturing to the purple shark-shaped GUP in the water.

"I'm Dashi. It's nice to meet you." Dashi said as the two shook hands.

"Tweak, 're you done?" June asked, turning to the engineer.

"Yeah. How'd you crash it into the Octopod anyway?" she asked.

"Kwazii," Was all June said.

The green bunny just rolled her eyes and said, "Of course, should have expected that,"

**Author's Note:**

> Is it canon that Shellington has a sister? I don't know and don't care.  
> I'm not going to continue this.


End file.
